Direct Orders
by emospritelet
Summary: Part 5 of the Erotic Destiny series. Belle and Rush have been trading insults while trying to make repairs to Destiny, and Young orders them to get some rest. Smut ensues.


**Prompt from Twyla Mercedes following 'Control': "The most irritating thing I could see Nick doing is to let himself into her quarters and be waiting for her. She'd be mad, then he'd be mad and that sounds like an opportunity for some wall sex."**

**Well, it would be rude not to…**

* * *

><p>Destiny returned for Rush and Belle, scooping them up off the planet with a load of new information to go through. They had managed to find their way to the central control room of the pyramid, and Eli had wandered around with his mouth open, marvelling at the technology they found within. Belle had gotten ridiculously excited over some of the Ancient writings there, some of which she was wholly unfamiliar with, and Rush had proved that he was right about the translation, so all in all everyone was happy. After their time together in the little stone corridor, Belle and Rush had managed to keep their hands off one another in the excitement of their new discoveries, and they were soon back in the control room of Destiny. Their brief truce lasted as long as it took for Destiny to develop a problem.<p>

* * *

><p>The ship had been drifting, unable to jump to FTL and refusing to follow coordinates that had been entered, much to the frustration of its crew. Rush and Belle had been undertaking the majority of work on the problem, assisted at various times by other crew members. Three days in, they were no further forward, and tempers were getting frayed.<p>

Young had ordered Rush and Belle to get some rest some time ago; they had been awake for over twenty four hours and had been sniping at one another for almost the entire time. Eli and Brody were supposed to have been replacing them, but so far neither Rush nor Belle had made any move towards the doors.

"No, no, no!" Rush waved a dismissive hand at her as she entered some code onto the system. "How many times do I have to tell you? That won't bloody work!"

"Well, we have to try something!" flared Belle, hands on hips. "I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas!"

"If you stopped bleating on for five minutes maybe I could concentrate!" he snapped, and Belle began to swell with outrage.

"Ex_cuse_ me? Bleating on? I stopped you from blowing up that console through overloading the inputs and I'm _bleating on_?"

"Doctor French, either focus on the task at hand or get some rest," he said impatiently. "I'm sure Eli and I can work through this without you."

"Belle's been a big help…" interrupted Eli hastily, not wanting to be left with Rush in a foul mood, but neither he nor Belle was listening as they stared one another down.

"Oh, you're sure, are you?" She folded her arms beneath her breasts, her foot tapping. "Like you were sure when you incorrectly interpreted that piece of Ancient and nearly shorted out the monitors?"

He scowled. "That was a simple misunderstanding. And I fixed it. The signals are better because of it. I don't see that you've done anything even approaching usefulness since you set foot in here."

Belle set her jaw. "Fuck you, Rush!"

He smirked at her, inclining his head. "Well, if you're offering…"

She glared at him incredulously, fists on hips. "Are you high?"

Eli and Brody started shuffling in the direction of the door.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" snapped Rush, and the two of them looked at one another, then at Belle.

"We were just…" faltered Brody, and shrugged. "Never mind. Look, I bet we can work this out. Have you tried rebooting the primary systems?"

"Three times," sighed Belle, rubbing a hand over her face. "Destiny won't take it. She keeps bringing us back to this point. There must be some kind of malfunction in the navigation system."

The door to the control room swished open at that point, and Colonel Young entered. Rush curled his lip, bending over the controls once more.

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Young. "Rush, what are you and Doctor French still doing here? I told you to get some rest three hours ago."

"Well, your concern warms my heart, Colonel, but as you can see, we're a little busy at the moment," said Rush sarcastically, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "Of course, if you want Destiny to be drifting in space for the foreseeable future, by all means order me to my quarters."

"You _should _go," said Belle snidely. "At least then Brody and I could put this code in without you flipping out every five minutes."

"And if you put the code in the way you wanted, Doctor French, we'd probably be sucked through a bloody wormhole and end up at the other side of the universe," he sneered. Belle glared at him.

"It was _one wrong calculation_, you wanker! If you pulled your head out of your arse and helped us for five seconds, maybe we could fix it!"

"Stop being irrational, you know I'm bloody right!" he snapped, as Young smirked in amusement.

"I know you're a bloody control-freak who thinks he's the only one capable of touching his precious ship," she countered. "Have you even _looked _at the calculations we did?"

"I glanced at them," he said carelessly, not meeting her eyes. "I have to say my time would be better spent trying to recalibrate the systems than to check your work like you're a high school student. I was told you were something of an expert in your field, Doctor French, but clearly I was misinformed."

Young shared a glance with Eli, who rolled his eyes. Belle opened her mouth furiously.

"Okay, that's it," said the Colonel firmly, cutting her off. "Rush, you're not the only one with knowledge of the ship's systems, and you're no use to me if you haven't slept. Get some rest. That's an order."

"Yes, and we all know how well I respond to commands," said Rush dryly.

Young put his hands on his hips, giving Rush a long look. "I could always have some of the men hog-tie you and carry you to your quarters," he said mildly.

"Oh, yes, do that!" said Belle quickly, bouncing up to Young in her eagerness. "Can you gag him too?"

Young sighed, running a hand over his face. "I swear, one of these days I'm just gonna stick you two in a room together and let you wrestle it out. I'm sure some of the crew would pay to see that."

"No arguments from me," muttered Belle.

Rush sniffed, pulling a face. "No thanks, she'd kick my arse."

"Exactly." Young reached across and turned off the screen that Rush was gazing at. "Rest, Doctor Rush. That's a direct order."

Rush looked outraged, eyes flashing. "I'm in the middle of some very important calculations!" he snapped, and Young shook his head.

"Don't care. Eli can take over for the remainder of this shift. I don't want to see you back here for at least twelve hours, understand?"

"Ha!" said Belle triumphantly, and Young gave her a flat look.

"That goes for you too, Doctor French."

_"__What?"_ spluttered Belle, pointing at Rush. "Don't lump me in with _him_, I had a break in the mess hall five hours ago!"

"And you've been working double shifts for the past week," said Young calmly. "Don't think I haven't noticed. Get to bed."

Rush muttered something under his breath about being treated like a recalcitrant five year old, then fired his notebook across the room and stomped out. Belle glared after him.

"You heard me, Doctor French." Young was implacable, and if she was honest she was very, very tired. Sighing, she nodded, and pushed herself away from the controls.

"Let me just shut this stupid thing down," she said despondently, and her fingers flew over the keys until the screen in front of her turned black.

* * *

><p>She stomped through the corridors of Destiny, still in a foul mood. There was no way she'd sleep any time soon. A run it was, then. She reached her quarters and slapped her hand on the wall to open the door, stalking inside and peeling off her sweater.<p>

"I see you decided to take his advice like a good little girl." His voice made her climb into the air in shock, and Belle turned to find Rush stretched out on her bed, doodling equations in one of those bloody pads he carried everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, and he shrugged.

"Well, you keep tracking me down and banging me into submission. I thought I'd save you a journey."

Belle stared at him, mouth open in incredulity. "You thought we were gonna have _sex_?"

He smirked then, gesturing between them with his pen. "You're mad, I'm mad. Isn't that how this usually works? I assumed it was some sort of foreplay to you."

"Oh my God!" Belle folded her arms across her chest. "Of all the arrogant, presumptuous…" She shook her head, lost for words. "Get out!"

Rush eyed her, his gaze inscrutable.

"I see," he said evenly, tapping his pen against the pad.

"What do you mean, _you see_?" snapped Belle.

He looked at her for a moment, then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"I mean that this – whatever there is between us – only appears to work one way," he said coolly. "If you're not the one to initiate the time and place of our encounters, you're suddenly not interested."

She glared at him. "I'm not _interested _because right now I'd rather go for a run, thank you."

"I see," he repeated, and sauntered towards the door.

"Okay, fine!" she snapped. "I'd rather slap your face than kiss you, okay?"

He looked amused, but nodded.

"I see."

"Stop saying that!" she shouted, and he turned on his heel with an infuriating smile.

"Enjoy your run," he said pleasantly, and swaggered from the room.

Belle stood there for a moment, her body suffused with irritation and aching with tiredness. She was too wired to sleep, and a run, while helpful, just wouldn't cut it. He was right, damn him to hell. They hadn't had sex since the tunnels beneath the pyramid, and she had to admit that she had missed it. She paced her room, trying to work out some of her frustration, but she only succeeded in winding herself up even more. Damn. Damn, bugger and shit.

Heaving a sigh, she slapped at the panel on the wall to open the door and stalked down the corridor to his quarters. She passed Camille on the way, who shot her a quizzical look. Belle was aware that she was stone-faced and probably looked as though she was going into battle. She wasn't at all sure that that wasn't the case. Her breath was coming in pants by the time she reached his quarters, only partly from the exertion, and she slapped the controls to open the door, storming in before she could lose her nerve. He was waiting for her, standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips and a sly grin on his face. His feet were bare, his waistcoat draped over the back of a chair.

"Doctor French," he said pleasantly.

"Shut up!" she snapped, striding forwards and grabbing handfuls of his T-shirt as she pulled his mouth down on hers. He grabbed her, fingers sinking into her hair as his hands cupped her head, his soft stubble tickling her skin as her lips pushed his apart and her tongue found his. He let out a low hum of pleasure, which became a muffled exclamation when Belle sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit down on it. His hands dropped to her hips and he pushed her backwards, slamming her against the wall as her hands slipped up inside his T-shirt, running over his thin frame. Rush deepened the kiss, probing her mouth, his hands rising to squeeze her breasts through her shirt, and Belle gasped into his mouth, pulling her head back from his.

"Get this off!" she whispered, and tugged at his shirt, pulling it up as he lifted his arms obediently. She let out a tiny mewling sound as his chest was exposed, her hands tugging him close and her mouth latching onto his nipple.

Rush let his head roll back with a groan, straining against the tight confines of his pants, loving the feel of her mouth on him, the scrape of her teeth on his sensitive skin and the scratch of her nails down his back. He wanted her to leave her mark on him. He wanted to plunge into her and make her scream and score his flesh with her nails as she came.

He grabbed at her shirt then, lifting it up and exposing her milky skin, and Belle hurriedly reached behind herself to unhook her bra, letting it join the growing pile of their clothes on the floor. He felt his mouth go slack. Her beauty never failed to take his breath away, her firm, round breasts with their dark pink nipples, just right for the palms of his hands, her narrow waist and taut belly. Her beautiful face with her blue eyes that were flashing with anger and passion, eyes that he felt he could drown in...

"Stop staring at me like an idiot!" she snapped, and he smirked, pushing her back, covering her body with his, her skin cool against his chest. He bent his head to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, and Belle moaned, her hands fumbling with his belt, her hiss of frustration making him smile against her. He helped her, unfastening her own pants and then his own, pushing hers down to the floor with her panties as he sank to his knees before her. Belle was flushed, her chest heaving, her eyes bright as she looked down on him, and he tugged the pants off her, tucking her panties into his pocket before he raised his head and put his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart. Belle was panting, her eyes widening, and she nodded furiously as she realised what he intended.

"God, yes!" she whispered, and let her head fall back as he leaned forward and kissed her curls, burying his nose between her legs, breathing in the sweet delicious scent of her. His tongue flickered out to taste her and she moaned, her hands sinking into his hair. She was slick with her own arousal, her flesh already swollen with desire, and he groaned as he slipped his tongue between her folds, her flavour like honey and salt in his mouth. He could hear her breath coming in pants, and let the tip of his tongue circle her clit, his fingers inching up her legs to slip between them, one pushing slowly inside her and making her cry out.

"Oh!" She tugged at his hair, her body undulating against him, and Rush dropped his hands to his pants, pushing them down over his hips with his underwear. He continued to lick her, her moans making him twitch with desire, and he struggled out of his pants, kicking them off behind him. His hands returned to her hips and he sucked her clit in between his lips, making her writhe in pleasure.

"God, Rush!" She sounded almost agonised, and he pulled back, bringing forth a tiny sound of displeasure from her at the loss of his tongue. He rose up, his mouth finding hers hungrily, and Belle moaned into him as they kissed, as he pressed her against the wall.

"What do you want, Belle?" he whispered, his voice a low throaty growl in her ear. She kissed down his neck, tugging at the flesh with her teeth before moving back up to his ear.

"Fuck me, Doctor Rush!" she breathed, and he moaned, almost bursting with want. He bent down, his hands grasping the backs of her thighs and lifting her slight frame so that he could slide up inside her. Belle cried out, wrapping her legs around him, and he began to thrust, his movements frenzied, desperate. She clung to him, her thighs gripping his flanks and her fingers digging into his shoulders, little cries bursting from her with every jerk of his hips. He pushed her harder against the wall, his hands sliding up her body to push through her dark hair, the scent of her pleasure on his fingers. He breathed in, filling his head with her, his tongue sliding into her mouth and tasting her sweetness, swallowing her tiny moans. He could feel her stiffening, her back arching as she neared her peak, and she wrenched her head free from his, her nails raking him as she screamed her release. Her muscles clamped down on him with a force that made him see stars, her soft flesh tugging at him, and he shouted her name as he came hard, ecstasy blinding him, feeling as though he was being pulled inside out through his balls.

He collapsed against her, his legs shaking uncontrollably, and Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping for breath, her chest heaving against his. He raised his head and kissed her slowly, dropping his hands to curl under her thighs again, supporting her slight weight, their bodies slick with sweat and their own fluids. She responded to the kiss, letting out a low noise of contentment, and unwound her legs. He pulled out of her slowly as he softened, letting her feet slip to the ground, and she buried her head against his chest, her arms going around him.

"That was…" she said drowsily, and he nodded.

"Yeah."

He felt her smile against his chest, and she lifted her head, grinning up at him, tousled curls falling over her face in an impossible tangle. He swallowed hard. She was so beautiful. He reached up hesitantly, touching her cheek, and Belle turned to kiss his fingertips.

"You know, Colonel Young told us to get to bed," she said. "I think we should follow orders, don't you?"

"We should get some rest," Rush agreed, and pulled back, drawing her with him and falling into the bed. Belle nestled against his side as he pulled the covers over them.

"We can rest for a little while, I guess," she said, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Rush, he doesn't know what's hit him. I foresee very little rest whatsoever... Go Belle!**


End file.
